Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170714191441
"Well, well, if it isn't the most all time favorite magical, powerful royals of Arendelle, Queen Elsa and Princess Breha, Arthur and Elise's favorite daughters." Both Elsa and Breha equally gasped in shock as they turned to realize who it was. "Hello, Elsa and Breha of Arendelle..." 'I guess it's much better if Anna moved on from us... especially me.' Elsa thought miserably. 'I guess it's much better if Anna was much better off with anybody else than with us, mostly me.' Breha also thought miserably too but before they were about to let Anna move on from them without any interferences from her older sisters' protectiveness at all, they asked questions. "Is this true?" Breha asked. "Is what true, wind princess?" "Is it true that you knew ours and Anna's whole entire past?" Breha asked again. "Including all of our little sister's missing memories of our magic powers, right?" Elsa asked as she was glaring at the scariest, darkest, most villainous beings she and Breha have ever met so far. "Oh, you mean the same old, real missing memories that that no good for nothing old rock troll, Grand Pabbie took from her in order to heal her, don't you? The same old, real missing memories that old rock, you two and both of your parents should've returned to Princess Anna of Arendelle herself back then before, right? Oh, no, if your father thought it was for the best if Anna won't remember you favorites have stupid magic powers, Elsa, Breha, then you've both equally mistaken and so has your parents and that stupid old rock troll. It was the fairest thing we've already ever done for her without you two brats, the same so called sister friends of hers, your parents and that old rock troll around at all. Something you two, both of your parents and that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've done it yourselves back then before. Sadly, none of you could do it yourselves at all, could you? Huh? After we were finished checking out the whole entire past of yours and Anna's, Anna wasn't happy with that kind of protection at all. You both wanna know how did it go for Princess Anna so far? She took it from rather bad to much rather worse than ever just like she took you going against your wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles rather badly during your coronation day, Elsa. You, Elsa, were the one who shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why and you never should've done it right from the very start at all. As for you, Breha, after Anna begged you to bless the marriage ever since this other brat here, Elsa rejected Anna's engagement to Prince Hans and what did you say or do? You also said it was a no go for you too, didn't you? You were rarely like that, though. You also shut Anna out on some occasions too, but the last time you did it was past five years ago. However, at least you didn't shut Anna out at all as much as that other brat, Elsa did for past thirteen years ago, did you? Anna was mad, angry, furious, enraged, indignant, resentful and upset about it especially because of what all of you four cowardly royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll did to her was unfair. You both favorite royals of Arendelle ought to be ashamed of yourselves for keeping the actual truth from your own youngest sister ever since the accident happened, mostly you, Breha and especially you, Elsa. Your parents also ought to be ashamed of themselves too. Your parents actually deserve to lose Anna as their youngest daughter just like you two favorites deserve to lose Anna as their youngest sister also because Anna's personal problems were neglected and ignored especially all because of your parents' focus on the both of you, their favorite daughters because of your magic powers." Both Elsa and Breha gasped in shock as they were equally shocked at the very serious accusation before Elsa's shock turned into anger, rage and fury. "No it's not true." Breha desperately shook her head heartbrokenly. Then Elsa had her turn to speak in anger. "No, you're wrong. Neither of parents ever even showed no nor any favoritism towards us over Anna at all. Our parents tried their best to protect Anna, Breha and I from danger." Elsa yelled as she glared in anger, defending herself, Breha and their parents. "Oh really?" "Yes!" Breha cried in desperation as she also defended herself, Elsa and their parents. "My father said it was for the best if Anna forget about mine and Breha's magic powers back when I was only eight, Breha was only seven and Anna was only five after I hurt her with my ice magic." Elsa defended herself, her sisters, Breha and Anna, their parents, Arthur and Elise and Grand Pabbie. "Oh so you all knew you were dishonest with Anna, didn't you? By the way, Elsa, that's what happens if you don't watch wherever you were aiming at, Anna got hurt. You were all to blame for what really happened to poor Princess Anna, weren't you? And so was that stupid old rock troll." "Don't you dare insult Grand Pabbie like that?" Elsa glared in fury and anger in the defense of Grand Pabbie. "Why not? Neither of you favorable, preferable brats nor your parents did nothing nor anything to openly criticize any of his stupid mistakes at all like you should've. After all, he's unfortunately Kristoff's adoptive grandfather." "You know just because Grand Pabbie makes mistakes doesn't mean you can insult him nor criticize any of his mistakes at all. Understand?" Elsa still glared in anger and fury as she was defending Grand Pabbie. "Excuse me, you brat, I'm afraid he deserves to be insulted and criticized behind his back anyway. After all, both you and that other brat, Breha would've been so much better off being properly raised to be less isolated by anybody else who really knows how to properly handle magic very well correctly much better than ever anywhere else away from Arendelle, especially in another kingdom. Especially better than your no good for nothing parents and that stupid old rock troll could've back then before. That way, your parents would've been able to focus on Anna as long as neither you nor that other brat, Breha are in Arendelle at all. After all, neither of you favorable, preferable brats should be Anna's sisters at all, should you?" "Hey! I know why. It's because you just couldn't stand the fact that Anna's our other sister and Breha and I are her sisters at all, isn't it? You're just jealous of the fact that Breha and I are Anna's sisters, aren't you? You just can't stand the fact that Anna's also isolated like Breha and I were either, can you? We're Anna's sisters and Anna's our other sister too no matter what and nothing you think, say or do can change that at all. Facts are facts you know. A fact's a fact." "Newsflash, brat, you, Elsa, were the one who's more of a stranger to Anna, weren't you? It's much better if anybody else was at least there to properly raise Anna much better than your parents could've, isn't it?" "No way! Why do you want to raise our other sister, Anna so much better than our parents could?" Elsa demanded furiously. "She was neglected and ignored by your parents in the favor of the both of you. She deserves to love anybody else much more than she loves the both of you and your parents no matter what, doesn't she? You're both the reasons Anna was now feeling easily overshadowed by the likes of the both of you royal favorites of Arendelle, aren't you? After all, you're both especially the reason Anna was neglected and ignored by your parents for past years ago, aren't you? Especially you, Elsa." "Anna will never betray me nor Breha no matter what, will she? She'll never give up on me nor Breha nor the others she really care for, understand?" Elsa said as she glared in anger. "Excuse you, Elsa, but I think it's you, Breha, your parents and Grand Pabbie who need help. You both failed to be the best sisters Anna still would've had so far. You're both deserve to be two and only royal sisters of Arendelle all alone while Anna deserves to be much better off less isolated with or without you so called sister friends of hers, don't you? Here I am making sure neither of you dare to interfere with Princess Anna's self independence, self freedom and self protection at all. All of you four cowardly royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll are about to get what you deserve now. If anybody else who deserves to lose any of their true, real, old memories of Anna herself and Anna being your other sister, it's the two of you preferable brats of Arendelle, isn't it, Elsa and Breha? Game... over... favorite royals of Arendelle. Say goodbye to all of your true, real, old memories of Anna for good, brats!" Elsa and Breha gasped as they were shocked in fear, fright, horror and terror.